


Las inseguridades del primer amor

by PrincesaVictuuri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Homophobia, M/M, Oral Sex, Wedding Planning
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaVictuuri/pseuds/PrincesaVictuuri
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki está viviendo una historia de ensueño en Rusia, sin embargo después de una entrevista se ve atormentando por sus miedos e inseguridades más profundos.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Las inseguridades del primer amor

Victor dio vuelta a la hoja.

Colores, flores y adornos de todo tipo aparecieron en la siguiente página. Victor, con gran emoción, se encargó de poner un separador cuando encontró un centro de mesa que le pareció ideal. Era bonito, en tonos pasteles que le combinarían a la perfección a la decoración que Yuuri había elegido para el salón donde se llevaría a cabo su ansiada boda. 

Todavía era increíble para él pensar en eso. Se sentía como un sueño, uno con sus altibajos; pero era perfecto, tan humano y Víctor no cambiaría nada de ello. 

Llevaba ya dos años viviendo con Yuuri. Tras haber ganado la medalla de oro, decidieron retirarse y hacer pública su relación. No fue fácil, por supuesto. Yuuri era inexperto, susceptible al qué dirán y eso había complicado las cosas. Pero Víctor estuvo a su lado, protegiéndole, haciéndole ver que amarse no tenía nada de malo. Más allá de ser dos hombres, eran personas y esa debía ser suficiente razón para dejarles ser feliz. 

Era hasta un poco extraño, porque en el pasado nunca se había imaginado así; a unos cuantos meses de casarse con el amor de su vida. 

Pero ahí estaba, mirando revistas sobre decoraciones de boda, apuntando las cosas que él creía importantes y eligiendo los trajes perfectos. 

Ah, la vida siempre encontraba la manera de sorprenderle. 

Entonces el reloj sonó. Para cuando Víctor miró la hora se dio cuenta que faltaba poco para que la entrevista de Yuuri terminara. Ahora que los medios internacionales se habían enterado de su compromiso, la prensa siempre estaba al acecho, buscando una oportunidad de entrevistar a los felices novios.

Sin embargo, y para sorpresa de ambos, esta era la primera vez que un medio de Rusia había buscado a Yuuri para entrevistarlo. Aunque le costó un poco, logró convencer a su novio de aceptarla. Así que estaba un poco ansioso de ver a Yuuri llegar, quería que le platicara con lujo de detalle todo. Quería saber qué le preguntaron, si le tomaron fotos y cómo respondió ante el bombardeo de preguntas.

¡Ay, tenía tantas ganas de verle! 

Con una sonrisa y acomodando las revistas sobre el buró cercano, Víctor se levantó para dirigirse al baño. Estaba seguro que prepararle la bañera a Yuuri le ayudaría un poco para cuando arribara a casa. Sabía lo estresante que llegaban a ser las entrevistas y las sesiones fotográficas, así que un buen baño caliente le haría bien. 

Mientras terminaba de cerrar la llave del agua, tras haber llenado la bañera, Makkachin ladró y se agitó frente a la puerta. Víctor sonrió, a sabiendas que eso sólo significaba una cosa: Yuuri había llegado. 

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Makkachin fue el primero en emocionarse. Ladró un poco más, buscando la atención del japonés. Yuuri quiso sonreír, pero resultó difícil hacerlo así que sólo revolvió el cabello del perro con cariño. 

—Hola, amigo —susurró por lo bajo. 

Makkachin le lamió la mano, pero eso no le hizo sentir mejor.

—¡Yuuri! Bienvenido a casa —saludó Víctor, en ese japonés enredado que muchas veces provocaba risas en Yuuri.

Sin embargo, no hubo risas. Yuuri se veía distante, tenía la mirada apagada y rastros de una amargura dibujándose en su rostro. La alarma interna de Víctor se disparó entonces, pero se obligó a hacer un lado esos pensamientos. Quizá Yuuri sólo estaba cansado; él más que nadie sabía lo estresantes y aburridas que llegaban a ser las entrevistas. 

—¿Qué tal estuvo la entrevista? —se atrevió a preguntar, mientras tomaba a su novio entre sus brazos.

El abrazo fue cálido, tan ligero como solía ser siempre. Pero esta vez, algo fue diferente. Yuuri no le correspondió, sólo se quedó de piedra entre sus brazos, como si se sintiera aburrido de eso. El corazón de Víctor dolió un poco, pero entendió que su novio no se sentía demasiado bien en ese momento, así que él se encargaría de consentirlo hasta que su Yuuri volviera.

—Bien... —contestó sin ganas, rompiendo el abrazo—. Sólo que estoy muy cansado.

—Sabía que lo estarías, por eso te preparé la bañera. ¡Le puse burbujas porque sé que te gustan! 

Yuuri quiso sonreír.

—Gracias, Victor. 

(...)

Víctor entró al baño y colocó una toalla limpia sobre la encimera del lavabo. 

Yuuri estaba en la bañera, las burbujas cubrían su cuerpo y tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía dormido pero Víctor sabía que no era así. Sólo estaba relajándose, intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos. 

En en interior, Víctor se sentía un poco desilusionado. Había esperado que Yuuri le pidiera unirse a él en la bañera, pero Víctor creyó comprender los sentimientos de su pareja y le dejó descansar, solo.

—Te he dejado una toalla limpia —inició, dedicándole una sonrisa a su pareja. Yuuri entre abrió los ojos y le agradeció con un ligero susurro que se perdió bajo el sonido del lavabo goteando—. Voy a preparar la cena, ¿quieres algo en especial? Quiero consentir mucho a Yuuri hoy. 

—No realmente, cualquier cosa estaría bien. 

Víctor asintió e intentó ignorar esa hiriente sensación que carcomía su corazón.

Yuuri estaba siendo demasiado frío hoy, pero quizá todo se arreglaría mañana. Tal vez Yuuri sólo necesitaba una buena noche de descanso. 

Víctor tenía la esperanza que las cosas se arreglarían por la mañana.

Durante la cena el ambiente se sintió tenso. Víctor lo sintió todavía peor cuando llegó la hora de dormir. Él ya estaba acomodado en la cama cuando Yuuri se sentó en la orilla, le daba la espalda por lo que no podía saber qué tipo de expresión estaba llevando en ese momento.

La habitación se sentía pesada, fría. Como si el amor que había entre ellos se hubiera evaporado en algún momento. El pensamiento le erizó, el sentimiento irracional que crecía dentro de él despertó tantas dudas que se pronto crearon una incertidumbre que le devoró en silencio. 

—Tenemos que hablar —pronunció Yuuri, sonando lejano.

—Claro, amor —contestó, haciendo a un lado todos los pensamientos hirientes—. ¿Qué sucede? Puedes contarme cualquier cosa, yo te escucharé atentamente.

Los movimientos de Yuuri vacilaron. El silencio les invadió durante un momento, mientras el japonés intentaba poner en orden sus pensamientos. 

—Es sobre la boda. 

Nada más con esa frase, Víctor se sintió aliviado. Si Yuuri todavía pensaba en la boda entonces eso significaba que seguía interesado. Que su pareja se inmiscuyera en los arreglos era importante, después de todo, sería el día más feliz de sus vidas.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, estuve viendo muchos detalles bonitos. Pensé que sería mucho más bonito hacerla en un lugar abierto, en lugar del salón. Habría más espacio y se vería mucho más bonito —habló sin parar, rememorando todas las fotografías preciosas que había visto en una de las tantas revistas —. Tengo que enseñarte la foto para que sepas de que hablo, sé que te encantará también.

—Victor... creo que deberíamos cancelar la boda —murmuró en voz baja, casi sin ningún sentimiento en su voz. 

Algo se desconectó dentro de Víctor, incluso creyó no haber entendido bien a qué se refería.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —cuestionó, con el corazón apretado—. ¿No te gusta la fecha? Si es muy pronto, podemos cambiarla. No hay problema con eso. 

Yuuri agitó la cabeza.

—No me refiero a eso. Yo no quiero casarme... contigo. 

Algo parecido al cristal se quebró en el interior del ruso. Todo pareció desvanecerse tan pronto las palabras de Yuuri le alcanzaron. La respiración se le detuvo y quiso reírse sin más. ¿Qué era aquello? Se preguntó. ¿Era alguna clase de broma de mal gusto?

—¿De qué estás hablando, Yuuri? —murmuró, con apenas un hilo de voz—. ¿Es una broma o algo así? Sabes que detesto esta clase de bromas. 

Pero Yuuri no bromeaba. Víctor pudo notarlo cuando, al voltear, leyó todo la verdad en la mirada de su prometido. No había más que una determinación que le hirió. Despedazó su corazón y se sintió pisoteado. 

—No es una broma. Esto es en serio, Victor. No quiero seguir con esto, lo siento —aclaró, mirándole a los ojos. Los azules de Víctor parecían a punto de estallar en lágrimas—. Lo mejor es que terminemos con esta relación. Lo nuestro ya no tiene futuro. 

Durante un segundo nada más, Víctor repasó cada momento de su relación. Buscó alguna causa o motivo; ¿había hecho algo malo? ¿acaso con su comportamiento había orillado a Yuuri a tomar esa decisión? Pensó sobre ello, pero no encontró nada. Para él, su relación había sido perfecta. 

Entonces, se encontró llorando. Lágrimas de amargura apresaron sus ojos y no pudo evitar sollozar. El dolor que había en su corazón era inigualable. 

Víctor no estaba seguro de poder sobrellevar la soledad, no de nuevo.

—Victor, no llores... —le pidió Yuuri, desviando la mirada.

Y Víctor se rió. Rió con la amargura, con la rabia que se había asentado en su quebrada razón. 

—¡Cómo puedes pedirme eso! No tienes derecho —jadeó, sin poder controlarlo—. ¡Estás dejándome, Yuuri! Así que no me pidas que dejé de llorar... 

—Lo lamento, lo lamento tanto, Víctor. 

—¿Por qué, Yuuri? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Hice algo malo? ¿No te amé lo suficiente? —rugió, con la mente nublada— Explícamelo, porque simplemente no lo entiendo. 

El japonés se tensó. 

—Ya no te amo, Víctor. No hay mayor razón. Simplemente dejé de quererte. 

—Entonces dímelo a la cara —exigió Víctor, desconsolado—. Mírame a los ojos y dime que ya no me amas. 

Fue justo ahí, cuando el contraste de colores se hizo presente, que Víctor se sintió roto. Podía leer sobre Yuuri y cuando le miró a los ojos se encontró con la verdad. 

—Hay alguien más —afirmó, ahogándose entre inmensas olas de dolor—. ¿Quién es? ¿lo conozco? 

Pero Yuuri permaneció con la mirada baja, sin decir palabra alguna. La paciencia de Víctor llegó a su final y tomó a Yuuri de los hombros, con toda esa desesperación que no podía seguir ocultando. 

—¡Responde, maldita sea! —gritó, con llanto corriendo por su rostro— Responde... 

—Sí... hay alguien más —respondió al fin—. No importa si le conoces o no, no tiene caso. 

—¡Claro que tiene caso! —exclamó, sin poder contenerse—. Así podré saber quién es el maldito que está arrebatándome al amor de mi vida. 

—¡Escúchame! —esta vez fue Yuuri quien alzó la voz, huyendo del contacto del ruso— No voy a hacerte esto, ¿entiendes? No voy a hacerte más daño. 

Víctor se carcajeó. Amargas risas escaparon de su boca y provocaron más lágrimas por su rostro. 

—¡No me vengas con eso! Me fuiste infiel y ahora dices que "no quieres hacerme daño", por favor. ¡Deja de ser tan cínico!

—¡Yo no te he engañado! —se defendió, con el cuerpo temblando. Era la primera vez que se peleaban de esa manera y ciertamente no sabía cómo reaccionar— Por eso quiero terminar con esto... yo quiero iniciar una relación con esta persona y... no quiero lastimarte —susurró, limpiándose un par de lágrimas traicioneras—. Lo lamento de verdad. Lo mejor es que me vaya de tu apartamento, de tu vida. Por favor, no me busques más. 

Víctor no reaccionó. No lo hizo cuando Yuuri se alejó, ni cuando tomó algunas de sus cosas, ni cuando la puerta de la casa sus cerró, provocando un eco que resonó hasta la habitación. 

Sólo, en ese cuarto oscuro y frío, Víctor se rompió hasta que las lágrimas dejaron de caer...

[✨]  
A su espalda la puerta se cerró.

Entonces, Yuuri se permitió echar un ojo a la habitación del hotel donde se había hospedado. Era grande, en colores cálidos y arreglada con muebles de la mejor calidad. Pero a Yuuri, con los sentimientos destruidos, le pareció oscura, vacía y fría. 

El corazón se le apretó. Le dolió recordar el porque estaba ahí... sólo, sin Victor. De pronto, se sintió derrumbado, saladas lágrimas escurrían por su rostro, mientras sentía como todo lo que había construido alguna vez al lado de su pareja comenzaba a caer y él no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. Había terminado con Victor, le había roto el corazón... Lo había lastimado.

Probablemente le odiaba ahora. Había roto el vínculo invisible que les unía; la promesa de juntos para siempre que una vez habían hecho acababa de destruirse. El pensamiento creó un caos irrefrenable dentro de él. Durante un momento dejó de respirar, el dolor era demasiado. Los recuerdos le destruían y sus demonios internos le atacaban en los punto más débiles, trayéndole todos esos momentos que pasó junto a Victor. Los momentos más felices de su vida.

Pero Yuuri creía que era lo mejor. Amaba a Victor, pero lo mejor era dejarlo ir. Victor merecía ser feliz... y él no sería capaz de darle toda esa felicidad que merecía.

Victor era un ser maravilloso. Le había enseñado tantas cosas. De él, aprendió el amor. Le enseño a amar sin esperar nada a cambio. Le mostró que la vida era más que blanco y negro; Victor había pintado su universo entero de colores vibrantes con tan sólo una sonrisa, con pequeños detalles y cálidas palabras. Junto a Victor había aprendido lo que era vivir. 

Pero Victor merecía más. Merecía una familia, merecía seguir manteniendo el amor de su pueblo. Victor merecía conocer la verdadera felicidad. 

Yuuri siempre supo que lo suyo era un espejismo. Sabía que tarde o temprano todo acabaría; y se había asegurado de recordárselo todos los días. Pero algo pasó. Simplemente se acostumbró tanto a Victor, a su amor, a sus muestras de afecto. Se acostumbró a sus cuidados y a la manera que Victor mantenía alejado todo pensamiento pesimista, haciéndole sentir seguro. Y Yuuri creyó el cuento de hadas, pensó que su vida estaría unida a la de Victor para siempre... hasta que enfrentó la realidad. 

Él sabía que probablemente aquella entrevista no sería fácil, no obstante nunca creyó que lo destruiría así de fácil.

La cita fue en el restaurante más famoso de la ciudad. Alta, de cabello oscuro y profundos ojos verdes, Vlada Roslyakova fue quien le recibió. La mujer era una de las reporteras de espectáculos más respetadas de toda Rusia; trabajaba en una revista y tenía su propio segmento en los noticieros. La gente aplaudía su trabajo, porque ella siempre investigaba, presentaba pruebas y contaba la verdad. 

Yuuri se sintió pequeño ante ella. La mujer tenía un porte elegante, pero más que eso la mirada que le dedicaba le hacía temblar. Parecía como si Vlada, con esa sonrisa encantadora, pudiera ver más allá de su alma. 

Pero ella se mostró amable en todo momento. Le saludó con un inglés demasiado acentuado y Yuuri hizo su mejor esfuerzo en saludar con ese ruso que había estado practicando junto a Victor.

La entrevista fue de maravilla. Vlada fue muy profesional en todo momento, sólo tocando temas con respecto al trabajo de Yuuri, y evitando a toda costa la vida personal que llevaba junto al ruso. 

—Esas serían todas las preguntas, Yuuri —dijo Vlada dando por terminada la reunión, apagando la grabadora, dedicándole una sonrisa al japonés—. Muchas gracias por responder mi solicitud.

—No, gracias a ti, Vlada —respondió, todavía un poco nervioso—. Espero que tengas todo lo que necesitas. 

Los ojos verdes de la mujer resplandecieron. 

—Sí, sobre eso, ¿puedo invitarte un café? Me gustaría platicar contigo, quisiera conocerte un poco mejor. Claro, si no es molestia para ti.

Algo dentro de Yuuri le lanzó una silenciosa advertencia. Lo mejor era rechazar la invitación y volver a casa para estar con Victor, pero pensó que tal vez sería muy grosero de su parte hacerle un desaire a una persona muy importante en los medios. Así que, tragándose los nervios, Yuuri sonrió a medias y le dio un ligero asentimiento a la mujer.

Un par de minutos después, ambos estaban platicando. Ella era bastante habladora, siempre tenía alguna anécdota para contar. Le hablaba sobre todas personalidades de la farándula que alguna vez había tenido la oportunidad de entrevistar, y Yuuri escuchaba atentamente. 

A veces él participaba en la conversación, pero prefirió mantenerse en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo. No era demasiado bueno desenvolviéndose con otras personas (sobre todo si las acababa de conocer), por lo que prefirió sólo escuchar y reír cuando Vlada decía algo chistoso.

—Entonces —ella detuvo la frase y se acomodó un mechón de cabello oscuro tras la oreja—, debes estar muy feliz con la boda. 

Yuuri se tensó. De la nada, el ambiente se sintió diferente. Era pesado, como si le hubiera caído un saco de cemento sobre los hombros. Quizá se debió al repentino cambio de tema, pero Yuuri no pudo evitar temblar. La taza de café entre sus manos se agitó y creó un remolino en el líquido oscuro.

—Sí... bueno, estoy muy nervioso —contestó, fingiendo que el tema no le molestaba.

—Es comprensible. Ya sabes, no cualquiera puede decir que ha atrapado al héroe de Rusia.

Hubo algo en la voz de Vlada que provocó un escalofrío por la espalda de Yuuri. Pero ella se veía calmada, tomaba lentamente el té que había pedido mientras mantenía sus ojos verdes bien clavados en él, como si de verdad intentara ver más allá. 

—Creo que... simplemente tuve mucha suerte de que él se fijara en mí. 

Vlada asintió y se miró las uñas. Tenía una manicura perfecta, casi recién hecha.

—Es curioso —lanzó, tras encogerse de hombros—. Hace tiempo, en una entrevista, le pregunté a Victor sobre ti y él dijo que la suerte era suya. «Yuuri es casi un sueño hecho realidad», fue lo que me dijo. 

Yuuri podía recordar esa entrevista a la perfección. Había salido hace tiempo en programa de variedades. Las opiniones habían sido muchas, unas buenas otras no tanto, pero la mayoría parecían apoyar la relación que ambos patinadores tenían. Y Yuuri se había sentido un poco tranquilo entonces. Le agradaba saber que él era bien recibido entre los rusos. 

—Aunque yo creo que está equivocado —continuó ella, sonando más seria—. Después de todo, Rusia sigue sin ser benévola con gente como tú. 

El despectivo comentario hizo arder la sangre de Yuuri. Pero ni siquiera pudo decir algo para defenderse. Le había tomando por sorpresa escucharla decir aquello que ni siquiera sabía qué hacer, o cómo responderle. Tampoco pudo irse, su cuerpo no le respondía. La mente le daba vueltas, mientras esa mujer seguía diciendo cosas hirientes.

—Creo que Victor tendría más suerte si tú fueras un poco más listo —el veneno en su voz era palpable. Yuuri podía sentirlo como agujas clavándose en su corazón—. Deberías pensar en él, en su felicidad; en lo que le conviene. Después de todo, yo trabajo de cara al público. Sé cuál es la opinión de la gente acerca de ustedes. ¿De verdad crees que la gente lo ha tomado tan bien como lo dicen en la televisión? 

De pronto se sintió impotente. Bajó la mirada y presionó los puños cuando las lágrimas se arremolinaron en sus ojos. Pero intentó no llorar, no le demostraría a esa mujer la clase de efecto que sus palabras estaban surtiendo en él.

—El pueblo no está contento, ¿sabías eso? Les preocupa que Victor esté tirando su futuro por un capricho. Después de todo, ustedes son hombres... Ni siquiera auguro que vayan a durar mucho tiempo juntos —se burló, pintando una sonrisa que destruyó la estabilidad de Yuuri—. ¿O acaso piensas que él no quiere tener hijos? Si de verdad lo conocieras, sabrías que le encantan los niños. Y entre ustedes ni siquiera posible tenerlos.

Las palabras de Vlada le habían afectado de verdad. Cada vez que las recordaba, Yuuri se sentía herido. Carcomían sus sentimientos y le dejaban hecho un caos de lágrimas y dolor. 

Sin querer pensar más en eso, Yuuri sacudió los recuerdos de su mente y se recostó en la cama. Cubrió su cuerpo con las suaves sábanas, pero eso no ahuyentó el frío que golpeaba contra piel. Le hacía falta Victor; su calor, su cuerpo. Sus cálidos brazos alrededor de él... 

Pero debía ser fuerte. Quería lo mejor para Victor y aunque le doliera en el alma, debía dejarlo partir. Debía dejar que Victor siguiera teniendo el amor de su pueblo... y debía dejar que él pudiera tener una familia.

Victor se lo merecía...

No importaba si eso le destruía.

[✨]

Esa tarde en San Petersburgo llovía. Las calles vacías eran frías y las gotas de lluvia creaban charcos bajo sus pies. Las ráfagas de aire frío le hacían temblar y hundir la nariz en la bufanda que traía alrededor del cuello.

De nuevo, echando una cansada mirada a las calles, se preguntó qué le había orillado a salir. Yuuri todavía no lograba entender qué hacía parado en esa calle, con la llave del departamento de Victor entre sus dedos y las dudas bailando dentro de su cabeza.

Y era que nueve días habían transcurrido desde entonces.

Nueve días en lo que se sentía más muerto que vivo. Día a día los recuerdos le atormentaban. Llegaban como una oleada agridulce, tirando sus barreras y haciéndole hundirse en su propio desasosiego, en ese constante dolor que apretaba su corazón y lo rompía cada día un poco más. 

Yuuri se sentía vacío... tan solo. 

Los días eran largos, oscuros. Los segundos le parecían horas. A veces, le era difícil respirar. Se ahogaba en su dolor y pasaba horas enteras en la cama, llorando... sintiéndose patético.

No sentía ganas de hacer nada. Se la pasaba encerrado en su habitación del hotel. No quiso tomar un avión para regresar a Japón, pero tampoco tuvo el valor de volver a los brazos de Victor. Entre más tiempo pasaba, la necesidad de estar con Victor crecía. Necesitaba verle, necesitaba tenerle entre sus brazos, necesitaba besarle y necesitaba escuchar su voz. 

Pero sobre todo, necesitaba perdirle perdón. Perdón por haberle mentido; por haberle roto el corazón, por haber huido como un cobarde... y por no haber tenido el suficiente valor para defender su amor ante el mundo.

Quizás, razonó en ese momento, caminando entre charcos mojándole los zapatos, era que su necesidad de Victor era más fuerte que su razonamiento entero. 

Yuuri sabía que debía alejarse de él. Pero no podía hacerlo, no cuando la creciente de conflictivos sentimientos le destruían poco a poco. Sólo... sólo quería verlo por ultima vez, quería mirarle y darle una despedida de una vez por todas. Yuuri creía que sólo así sería capaz de alejarse de ese hombre. 

Entregar las llaves que se había llevado por error parecía ser el mejor pretexto para visitarle. Así que siguió aquel camino que conocía de memoria, intentando dejar de temblar. Todavía no sabía si lo hacía por el frío, o era que los nervios estaban matándole. 

Como fuera, no tardó demasiado en llegar al departamento. Yuuri tomó una larga respiración y, con los dedos mojados, tocó el timbre. El sonido vibró por las paredes y perforó sus oídos, pero nadie respondió. Intentó una vez más, pero el resultado fue exactamente el mismo. 

Yuuri dudó un segundo. ¿Era buena ingresar así como así al departamento de Victor? Probablemente no, pero tampoco se detuvo a pensarlo lo suficiente. Tragó saliva y usó la llave, esperando que Victor no hubiese cambiado la cerradura.

Para su sorpresa no fue así. La llave encajó perfectamente y la puerta se abrió con un pequeño empujón. Adentro estaba oscuro y completamente desordenado, como si un huracán hubiese arrasado con todo. El dolor que se instaló en su corazón no tuvo comparación. El lugar se veía desolado y estaba lleno de una desesperación que podía tocarse con la punta de los dedos. 

El jadeo que escapó de su boca resonó por el pasillo. Yuuri se llevó la mano a la boca y presionó, para evitar que su llanto se hiciera demasiado escandaloso. Le era difícil ver ese lugar; estaba lleno de tantos recuerdos que parecían asfixiarle.

Makkachin llegó entonces. Corría feliz de verlo, agitando su cola esponjosa y con la lengua de afuera. Yuuri sonrió entre lágrimas y se agachó para abrazar a su pequeño amigo. Era maravilloso tenerlo entre sus brazos después de nueve días llenos de angustia.

—Hola, amigo —lloró, acariciando a Makkachin tras la orejas—. Te extrañé mucho.

Makkachin chilló y limpió todas las lágrimas que corrían por el rostro de su dueño. Yuuri sonrió enternecido y se quedó un rato así, mimando a Makkachin hasta que se sintió un poco más calmado.

—Estoy bien, Makkachin —murmuró, dándole una sonrisa a medias. El perro ladró y ladeó la cabeza cuando Yuuri volvió a hablar—: ¿Sabes dónde está Victor? —preguntó, consiente de que Makkachin no podría responderle— ¿Está en la habitación? 

Tras eso, Yuuri se levantó. Acarició una vez más a Makkachin y emprendió camino hacia la habitación creyendo que tal vez Victor estaba dormido. La cama estaba deshecha, había ropa desperdigada por el suelo y varias fotografías yacían sobre la mesa de noche. 

Algo se rompió dentro de él. La nostalgia le invadió cuando notó sus almohadas acomodadas perfectamente sobre la cama, junto a su Jersey deportivo. Las lágrimas se apoderaron de sus ojos y sollozó en desesperación. 

Necesitaba tanto ver a Victor. 

Pensó entonces que si el ruso no estaba ahí, probablemente estaría en la pista practicando. Yuuri esperaba que fuera así, porque de lo contrario no sabría donde más buscar.

(...)

Llegó a la pista de hielo casi viente minutos después. 

Tenía la ropa mojada, las mejillas rojas y le ardían los ojos, pero eso no impidió que buscara a Victor por cada rincón del recinto. No habían demasiadas personas en el lugar, aún así Yuuri intentó pasar desapercibido. Caminó lento, mirando tras cada puerta con la esperanza de encontrar a Victor. 

Fue entonces, en uno de esos inmensos pasillos, que Yuuri escuchó un par de voces. Durante un momento, se sintió irremediablemente atrapado y, como si estuviera huyendo de algo, decidió esconderse tras la primer puerta que apareció en su camino.

—¿Qué le pasa a Victor? Desde hace días se la pasa entrenando sin parar, no quiere hablar con nadie y tampoco salir. Incluso Yakov parece estar preocupado.

—No lo sé, Mila. Es extraño su comportamiento... está actuando como antes de conocer a Katsuki. 

Yuuri reconoció esas voz casi de inmediato. Eran Mila y Georgi, pero lo cierto era que no pudo entender demasiado de la conversación. El ruso todavía era un enigma para él.

Los pasos de ambos chicos sonaron hasta que se perdieron en algún momento. Yuuri suspiro y decidió abandonar su escondite cuando lo consideró adecuado. 

Siguió su camino después, desplazándose por los pasillos arrastrando los pies. Su interior era un caos de sentimientos, pero Yuuri no dudó en ningún momento. Sólo necesitaba verle una vez más. 

Victor estaba en la pista. Se deslizaba con sutil gracia por el hielo, siguiendo una silenciosa melodía. Y era magnífico. El corazón de Yuuri volvió a latir, su estómago se llenó de mariposas y lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos antes de poder darse cuenta. 

Victor se veía hermoso... y triste.

En el momento que Victor terminó su rutina con un Quad flip, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Yuuri y todo perdió sentido. Sintió la respiración atorada y el asombro ocupó todas sus facciones en apenas un segundo. 

Y Yuuri quería moverse, pero sus piernas no le respondían. Temblaba en su lugar, porque no sabía si entrar a la pista o salir corriendo, huir una vez más.

—¿Yuuri? —fue el jadeo que Victor dejó escapar, mientras seguía mirándole desde lo lejos— De verdad eres tú... ¡Yuuri!

Justo ahí, cuando la emoción de Victor le embargó, que Yuuri supo que no tenía escapatoria. Victor se acercó patinando lo más rápido que podía. Pensaba que ese Yuuri era una ilusión, que desaparecía si no llegaba a su lado. 

—Yuuri, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó, aguantando las ganas de abrazarlo—. Pensé que habías regresado a Japón. ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Estás bien? 

Fueron tantas preguntas que Yuuri se sintió mareado. Apretó los puños e intentó bajar la mirada, para que Victor no notara lo desesperado que se sentía.

—Yuuri, ¿qué tienes? —insistió Victor, con la preocupación corroyendo por sus huesos—. Has estado llorado, ¿qué sucedió? La persona con la que estás ahora... ¿esa persona te hizo algo? Porque si así fue, entonces yo...

Yuuri dejó escapar el primer sollozo. No podía contenerse por más tiempo, no cuando Victor estaba frente a él, escuchándose tan preocupado a pesar del daño que le había hecho.

Sin importar nada más, se acercó y lo abrazó. El calor de Victor lo envolvió y Yuuri volvió a sentirse en casa. Su corazón se calmó y la tristeza que había estado cargando los ultimos días desaparecio como por arte de magia. Por los patines Victor se veía aún más alto, pero se sintió irremediablemente pequeño entre los brazos de Yuuri. 

Se sentía tan bien... Tan familiar.

—Yuuri, mi Yuuri —repetía el ruso, mandándole escalofríos por la espalda. Muy lentamente, como si no quisiera hacerlo, Victor rompió el abrazo sólo para acunar el rostro de Yuuri entre sus manos—. ¿Qué pasa, mi sol? ¿Qué tienes? 

—Victor, yo —Yuuri se pausó. Los sentimientos dentro de él explotaron, le dejaron sintiéndose frágil—... yo lo siento mucho. De verdad, lo siento tanto. Por favor, perdóname.

En algún momento Yuuri ya no pudo contener las lágrimas. Llanto desesperado escurría por sus ojos y Victor se sintió impotente; nunca le había gustado ver llorar a Yuuri. Sin saber qué más hacer, se acercó y plantó un dedicado beso sobre los labios del japonés. 

Al instante, el mundo volvió a tener color. Estrellas explotaron ante sus ojos y el calor invadió su cuerpo. Eran tantas emociones, que Yuuri sólo pudo gemir y dejarse llevar ante ese ansiado beso.

—Lo siento tanto —susurró Yuuri, cuando el beso terminó. Apenas y podía hablar, pero el llanto había parado—. Nunca fue mi intensión lastimarte.

—Shh, Yuuri. No importa ahora —suspiró Victor, acariciando lentamente las mejillas de su amor—. Vamos a casa, ¿bien? Ahí hablaremos mejor.

Yuuri asintió.

(...)

Al llegar a casa, Makkachin les recibió. Se vio contento al verles llegar juntos, tanto que no dejaba de saltar y ladrar de alegría mientras se acercaba a sus dueños. Victor y Yuuri le acariciaron un rato, llenándolo de ese amor que Makkachin siempre era feliz de recibir.

Makkachin los amaba a los dos, pero amaba todavía más verlos juntos.

En silencio, Victor condujo a Yuuri a la habitación. De pronto, el lugar se le antojó pequeño, lleno de una calidez familiar que le mareó pero que le recordó que ese era su hogar, donde estaba su felicidad. 

Ambos se sentaron a orilla de la cama. No dijeron nada durante un rato, sólo disfrutaron de la tranquilidad que les había embargado. Un poco nervioso, Yuuri movió las manos sobre la cama hasta que sus dedos tocaron una tela demasiado conocida. Era su Jersey favorito. Victor se sonrojó y se encontró bastante avergonzado.

—Yo... te echaba mucho de menos, me costaba dormir a menos que tuviera algo que me recordara a ti —explicó, desviando esos asombrosos ojos azules a la pared más cercana. Era bastante extraño verlo actuando así.

Sin embargo, sus palabras apretujaron el pecho de Yuuri. Durante un momento todo dolió y se odió a sí mismo, ¿cómo se había atrevido a dañar tanto a Victor? 

—Perdóname —susurró, apretando los puños sobre sus piernas—... Por favor, perdóname. No debí hacerlo, no debí lastimarte así... Es sólo que... sentí que no tenía más opción.

Le costaba hablar. Las palabras se atoraban en su garganta y el nudo en su estómago se apretaba tras cada segundo que pasaba.

—Yuuri, tranquilo —susurró Victor, sosteniendo la mano de Yuuri. Su voz se sintió cálida, mandó un espasmo por el cuerpo del japonés y acrecentó las ganas de llorar que estaba sintiendo—. Cuéntame qué sucedió. ¿De verdad alguien me arrebató a mi Yuuri? Dime, ¿de verdad has dejado de amarme? 

Yuuri agitó la cabeza.

—¡No, claro que no! —exclamó, mirándole directamente. Quería que Victor fuera capaz de ver todo ese amor que reflejaba su mirada— Nunca hubo alguien más, Victor. Siempre has sido tú, sólo tú tienes mi corazón. Por favor, creéme.

—Te creo —respondió, con una sonrisa tan dulce que Yuuri creyó derretirse—. Y sé que no tengo nada que perdonarte, Yuuri. 

—Victor...

—Tú lo eres todo para mí, ¿sabes? Todos estos días sólo podía pensar en qué había hecho mal —confesó con un hilo de voz, mientras sus ojos se clavaban directamente en el japonés—. Muchas veces estuve a punto de buscarte, pero sentía que mis fuerzas me habían abandonado. Entonces reparé en que tú, mi amor, eres mi motor —siguió, al mismo tiempo que sus dedos acariciaban el rostro de Yuuri—. Tú eres quien puede hacerme levantar cuando siento que he perdido todo, sólo tú, Yuuri. Y tuve tanto, tanto miedo de haberte perdido...

Los fantásticos ojos de Victor se nublaron, presas del llanto. Pronto, lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas y Yuuri sintió su mundo revolverse. 

—No llores, por favor —le pidió, limpiando esas gruesas lágrimas del rostro del ruso—. Victor, no llores. 

Se miraron. Azul y café chocaron y crearon una reacción en cadena. Los sentimientos afloraron, los miedos quedaron atrás y el amor volvió a abrazarlos.

—Bésame, Yuuri —pidió Victor. Su voz sonó profunda, casi desesperada.

Y Yuuri no se negó. Rompió la distancia entre ellos y lo besó. Fue lento al principio, tomándose un largo momento para reconocerse. Los labios danzaban bajo la misma melodía, endulzando los sentidos de Yuuri. 

Volver a besarlo era maravilloso. 

Pronto el beso se tornó exigente. Victor pidió permiso para poder profundizar y Yuuri lo concedió. Sus lenguas se encontraron, enredándose; disfrutándose. Yuuri suspiró y Victor aprovechó para recostarlo entre las sábanas arrugadas. 

Los besos de Victor se repartieron por el cuerpo del japonés. Dejó pequeños besos sobre su rostro, su cuello y sus labios de nuevo, siempre repitiéndole lo mucho que le amaba; lo hermoso que era. Y Yuuri se dejó envolver por ese amor, por esas muestra de afecto que erizaban su piel y provocaban calor en sus mejillas.

—Te amo —dijo Victor, besándole por el rostro—. Te amo tanto.

Los besos bajaron. Se tatuaron por su piel y se centraron en su cuello. Victor le acarició sus puntos más débiles, haciéndole derretirse y gemir ante la sensación. 

—Hazme el amor, Victor —rogó, mirándole con los ojos ensombrecidos. 

Victor jadeó, pero obedeció casi de inmediato. Con parsimonia, escurrió sus dedos hasta los botones y comenzó a abrir la camisa de Yuuri. Suave piel quedó al descubierto y Victor se encontró complacido. Las tetillas de Yuuri estaban duras, pidiéndole en silencio algo de atención también.

Pero Victor prefirió saborear la piel de Yuuri, pasando la lengua muy cerca de sus tetillas, evitando a todas costa tocarlas. Yuuri ahogó un gemido y apretó los labios. Victor podía ser bastante cruel cuando se lo proponía. 

—Victor, por favor...

—Dí que eres mío —exigió, dejando un beso en el cuello de Yuuri. 

—Soy tuyo —balbuceó—. Sólo tuyo. 

Victor pintó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y complació a su compañero. Despacio, disfrutando de las reacciones de Yuuri, pasó su lengua por esa tetilla dura antes de meterla a su boca y succionar con fuerza. El japonés se agitó y balbuceó alguna cosa sin sentido, mientras sus dedos se perdían en el cabello de su pareja. 

El placer que recorría el cuerpo de Yuuri no tenía comparación. Su espalda de arquea a ligeramente cada vez que Victor mordisqueaba su tetilla, hasta dejarla roja e hinchada. Entonces, pasó a la otra y la torturó de la misma manera. 

Para ese momento Yuuri se sentía descontrolado. Gemía con fuerza y se aferraba a los brazos de Victor, enterrando las uñas en esa piel blanca. 

Lentamente, Victor descendió por el cuerpo de su pareja. Besó todo rastro de piel y siguió bajando hasta que llegó al pantalón. Lentamente abrió el botón y lo deslizó hacia abajo por las piernas de Yuuri.

El japonés se sintió temblar cuando se encontró sólo en ropa interior. Estaba tan excitado que su bóxer le quedaba apretado y su pene palpitaba escondido entre la delgada tela. 

Pero Victor le hizo esperar. Repartió ligeras caricias por su piel y besó su ombligo, antes de sumergir la lengua dentro de ese pequeño agujero. Yuuri siseó, la cabeza le dio vueltas, sumergido en un profundo pozo de placer.

—Victor, por favor —jadeó, casi sin poder pensar con claridad. 

—¿Qué quieres, Yuuri? —preguntó Victor, sonando peligrosamente atrevido, mientras su boca se movía sobre el bóxer de Yuuri. Tanteó la zona, pero no se atrevió a ir más allá—. ¿Quieres sentir mi boca en tu polla?

—Por favor, por favor —chilló Yuuri. 

—Pídemelo. Sólo así te lo daré. 

Yuuri gimió.

—Chúpame la polla. 

La mirada de Victor se oscureció mientras una sonrisa crecía en su rostro.

—Tus deseos son órdenes...

La polla de Yuuri se liberó cuando Victor arrancó la estorbosa ropa interior. El ruso se maravillo. Yuuri estaba completamente hinchado y húmedo, la punta rebosaba de presemen. Palpitaba cuando la sostuvo entre sus manos y estaba demasiado caliente. 

—Mío —rugió, antes de pasar su lengua por la punta. 

Sintió el líquido preseminal y se saboreó largamente, torturando a Yuuri quién gemía en voz baja y se retorcía sobre la cama. Sin previo aviso, abrió la boca y metió ese delicioso pene para chuparlo. 

Yuuri gritó y puso los ojos en blanco cuando su vientre cosquilleó. Victor hacía maravillas con su lengua, lo arrastraba a una deliciosa locura y hacía vibrar cada pequeña parte de él. 

Victor metió por completo esa polla a lo profundo de su boca y enredó su lengua en esa carne ardiente. Yuuri chilló, estreciéndose cuando su novio volvió a succionar su pene. Inconsciente, las caderas de Yuuri comenzaron a moverse, dando ligeras embestidas contra la boca de Victor. 

Cada vez más se sentía al límite. Sus dedos se encorvaron y elevó las caderas cuando los pinchazos de placer corrieron por todo su cuerpo. Pero Victor se detuvo antes de que el orgasmo le golpeara. Yuuri gimoteó ante la pérdida y miró directamente a Victor, que todavía tenía los labios separados y brillantes de algo más que simple saliva. 

—Vitya —gimió lastimero—, te necesito. 

—Sólo espera un poco más, mi Yuuri. 

Yuuri observó con impaciencia como Victor se quitaba la ropa. Era todo un espectáculo digno de admirar. Le gustaba la manera en que esos músculos se contraían casi de forma sensual. Después, Victor se estiró y buscó algo en los cajones de la cómoda. 

Yuuri ni siquiera pudo adivinar qué era. Victor le estaba besando profundo y sensual, mientras sus dedos escurrían hasta la polla de su pareja. 

—Estás tan duro, Yuuri —susurró sobre sus labios—. Me encantas.

—Sólo tú me pones así, Vitya. Por favor, te necesito ya. 

Victor le besó.

—Pronto, amor. 

Sus dedos empapados en lubricantes se arrastraron hasta el agujero de Yuuri. Despacio, un dedo se inmiscuyó en ese apretado interior. El japonés aguantó la respiración y sus ojos se abrieron ante el pinchazo de dolor que atravesó su cuerpo. 

Pero tampoco pudo pensar demasiado en ello. Victor movía su dedo lentamente, acariciando esas paredes anales con lentitud. Poco después, un segundo dedo se abrió camino y presionó junto al otro. Se separaron en forma de tijera, abriéndole, preparándole para algo mucho más grande. 

Los dedos rebuscaron dentro de él. Tocando de aquí para allá, siento esa tierna carne. Yuuri se sentía a morir, sobre todo cuando Victor encontró ese punto dentro de él que le hizo ver estrellas. 

—¡Victor! —chilló, mientras el mencionado seguía abusando de su próstata. 

Fue justo ahí, mientras Yuuri gemía y se dejaba llevar por el placer, que Victor aprovechó para hundirse entre las piernas de su pareja. Entonces, hundió su lengua junto a sus dedos. Su saliva empapó ese ano sonrosado y succionó contra la piel. 

La espalda de Yuuri se arqueó. Su boca se abrió y saliva escurrió por sus labios. Se sentía perdido, nada tenía sentido. El placer que le recorría en ese momento era demasiado. 

—Vi-Victor... ¡voy a correrme! —le avisó, mientras su polla palpitaba y su cuerpo sufrían de ligeros espasmos.

Sin embargo, Victor le ignoró. Siguió torturándole con sus dedos y lengua, hasta que Yuuri no lo soportó más. Colores estallaron frente a él, mientras el orgasmo lo envolvía. Jadeó entre cortado y se dejó ir, eyaculando casi al instante. 

Victor no podía creer el espectáculo que tenía frente a él. Su Yuuri sonrojado, con las piernas abiertas, la polla suave y su agujero apretándole los dedos, casi de manera celestial. Pero no planeaba dejarlo descansar y se lo advirtió cuando volvió a mover los dedos. Abusó de esa sensible próstata una vez más, ganándose otro chillido de parte de Yuuri. 

—Eres mío, Yuuri. Nadie nunca te hará gozar así —le susurró—. Nunca más vas a desear alejarte de mí. 

—Nu-nunca, nunca —gimió el japonés, a duras penas pudiendo hilar frases. Los dedos de Victor no le daban tregua. Seguían azotándose contra su próstata, llenándole de placer—. Te quiero dentro...

—Dilo, mi Yuuri. ¿Qué necesitas? 

Yuuri se estremeció.

—Te quiero a ti. Quiero tu polla dentro de mí. 

—Buen niño. 

Tras esas palabras y sin poder esperar más, Victor sostuvo su dura y goteante polla, colocándola sobre el agujero de Yuuri. Muy despacio, empezó a empujar hasta que se abrió paso dentro de ese estrecho ano. 

Yuuri aguantó la respiración y Victor gruñó cuando por fin estuvo dentro. Sus testículos chocaron contra la piel de Yuuri y el sonido le pareció de lo más erótico.

—Yuuri... Yuuri —jadeó mientras empezaba a moverse. Agitó las caderas despacio, dejando que su pareja se acostumbrara a él. 

Yuuri echó la cabeza hacia atrás y empujó el cuerpo hacia su novio cada vez que era atacado con una ligera embestida. Poco a poco el ritmo fue cambiando. Se volvió agitado, los cuerpos chocaban cada vez más rápido. El vaivén era casi desesperados, gemidos iban y venían, resonando por las paredes de la habitación.

Yuuri lloraba ante el placer. La polla de Victor golpeaba contra su próstata, poniéndole los ojos en blanco y provocándole un familiar cosquilleo en su vientre. Una y otra vez Victor le embistió, llegando cada vez más profundo. Sus paredes internas se apretaban en torno a esa hinchada polla, arrancándole gemidos pesados a Victor.

—¡Victor, Victor! 

Era lo único que Yuuri podía decir. Su cabeza daba vueltas y el placer amenazaba con volverlo loco. Se deshacía en deliciosos temblores, mientras el cuerpo de Victor se azotaba contra el suyo. 

Todo era tan húmedo, pesado. Su piel se erizó y sus paredes anales se tensaron alrededor de Victor. El ruso siseó cuando se sintió completamente apretado. Sujetó las caderas de Yuuri, enterrando sus dedos en esa suave piel, y golpeó sin cuidado contra la próstata de su pareja.

Le cogió sin cuidado, casi de forma egoísta. No le importaba si le hacía daño, en ese momento sólo quería llenarle de él. Quería marcarle como suyo. 

—Ya no... ya no puedo más. ¡Victor! 

—Va-vamos, Yuuri. Córrete, córrete para mí.

La profunda voz de Victor erizo su piel y elevó las sensaciones de su cuerpo. Sintió un remolino de placer subiendo por su piel y le reventó en lo bajo de su vientre. El orgasmo fue tan intenso que Yuuri tembló, con la espalda arqueada y liberó su esperma sobre su cuerpo. 

Victor no tardó demasiado en seguirle. Embistió unos momentos más, hasta que los espasmos en el cuerpo de Yuuri le obligaron a hundirse todavía más en ese ano, disparando todo su semen en ese apretado lugar. 

(...)

Minutos después ambos estaban exhaustos sobre la cama. 

El silencio se había instalado con ellos, haciéndoles sentir un poco incómodos. Sabían que habían muchas cosas por hablar, pero ninguno de los dos sabía como abordar el tema. 

—Te amo, Victor. De verdad que lo hago —Yuuri fue el primero en romper el silencio—. No quiero separarme de ti nunca más. 

Lentamente Victor suspiró y se acomodó sobre la cama mirando directamente a Yuuri, pidiéndole una explicación.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Yuuri? Por favor, dímelo porque yo no lo entiendo.

—Yo... no me sentía suficiente —explicó a medias—. Tú te mereces la mayor felicidad, Victor. Simplemente no quiero que Rusia te odie. Quiero que te cases con alguien que pueda darte lo que yo no: niños. Sé lo mucho que te gustan y sería muy egoísta que te prives de eso quedándote a mi lado.

Victor suspiró, pasándose las manos por el rostro. 

—Yuuri, escucha, tú eres lo único que necesito para ser feliz. ¿Entiendes eso? No me importa lo que piensen los demás; Rusia entera puede odiarme si quiere, pero eso no impedirá que yo te ame —las palabras de Victor estaban llenas de tanta seguridad que Yuuri tembló, y sintió su corazón llenarse de una calidez que nunca antes había sentido—. Antes de conocerte, yo estaba muerto en vida. Sólo vivía para patinar y durante mucho tiempo creí que eso era la felicidad, pero entonces llegaste tú. 

Con cuidado, Victor tomó la mano de Yuuri entre la suya y presionó sus dedos juntos. Sus miradas se encontraron y se dijeron todo el amor que las palabras no eran capaces de expresar.

—Tú me mostraste un mundo nuevo, me enseñaste a amar. Contigo conocí el significado de «vida y amor» —era la primera vez que Victor le confesaba eso, por lo tanto Yuuri no sabía cómo actuar en ese momento. Sólo podía permanecer ahí, callado y con las mejillas sonrojadas —. Por eso, cuando me dejaste me derrumbé. Sentí que ese fue el momento más terrible de toda mi vida y volví a sentirme vacío. Creí que nunca podría perdonarte, pero cuando volví a verte, me di cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba... Yuuri, yo sólo quiero amarte. 

—Y yo sólo quiero estar junto a ti —respondió Yuuri, presa de las lágrimas. Aún así, se acercó hasta Victor y dejó un beso sobre esos labios perfectos.

—No llores, amor —murmuró conciliador, besando sus lágrimas—. Confía en mí. Tú y yo seremos muy felices. No importa cuantas personas estén en nuestra contra.

Tres meses después la boda del año se llevó a cabo en Rusia. 

El salón se llenó de celebridades, medios de comunicación, compañeros de pista y la familia de Yuuri. Todos se veían felices y les deseaban lo mejor a la pareja en esta nueva etapa de su vida. 

Tanto Victor como Yuuri se veían contentos. Paseaban juntos, tomados de las manos, mientras algunas personas se acercaban a ellos para felicitarlos. Victor sonreía encantador y agradecía eufórico por cada comentario. 

A Yuuri todavía no dejaba de sorprenderle lo encantado que se veía Victor. La manera en que le arrastraba de aquí para allá, presumiéndole a todo el mundo que acababa de casarse con el hombre más hermoso del mundo.

—Felicidades, señor Nikiforov —atacó Vlada, una vez que Yuuri quedó solo—. Sinceramente, pensé que serías más listo y harías caso a mi consejo. Después de todo, tal como mencioné, no creo que esta absurda relación suyo dure mucho.

Pero Yuuri no de dejó caer, ya no le importaba nada de lo que esa mujer dijera. Le había hecho dudar una vez, no permitiría que volviera a pasar. Alejó a sus demonios internos y pintó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia cuando Victor llegó y se paró tras Vlada.

—Amor, no hagas caso a Vlada —comentó el ruso, ganándose un susto de la mujer que volteó a mirarlo sorprendida —. ¿Sabías que ella no ha tenido mucha suerte en el amor? ¿Cuántos matrimonios fallidos llevas? ¿Cinco...? Oh no, son seis. Por eso es que se la pasa deseándole mal a todos en las relaciones. 

Vlada se pintó de rojo, más por el coraje que por vergüenza, y soltó alguna palabrería en ruso que Yuuri no alcanzó a comprender pero Victor se soltó a reír, mientras abrazaba a su ahora esposo.

—Ella te dijo cosas malas, ¿verdad? ¿Fue durante esa entrevista? —le preguntó, besándole la nariz— Podemos acusarla delante de todos los medios por ese hostigamiento. 

Yuuri sonrió.

—No es necesario, amor. Ahora estoy contigo. Me siento seguro aquí, entre tus brazos. No necesito nada más.

Fin.

Este fanfic está dedicado a todas las Victuuri que aman y respetan a nuestros niños. Y a mí hermanita y beta reader Maka_Kagamine, ella también los ama pero, ella más importante que todos 🥺😌

Si les gusta me haría muy feliz que me dejen sus comentarios 🙏


End file.
